Shyvana/Strategy
Skill Usage * has a minimum duration of 16.66 seconds if no autoattacks are made. With an attackspeed of 1, the maximum duration is 25 seconds. With 1.5 it's 33.33 seconds. With an attack speed of 2.5, the maximum duration is 100 seconds, assuming that she is constantly attacking. These calculations do not take in account that doubles the amount of fury gained and can hit multiple targets in dragonform. * With good positioning and timing, can massively extend the duration of . By hitting three targets, it generates enough fury to stay in dragonform for another two seconds. * is a great turret pushing tool, as it allows you to autoattack 3 times in the time space of ~1.5. (taking into account attack animation time and casting time) * Use to chase down or flee from enemies, as it grants bonus movement speed. ** provides the largest bonus movement speed at the start of the ability. Activating it gives a quick burst of speed that can be used to juke skillshots and enemies. * Casting followed by will lead to a flaming trail from where you started . * can be used to chase in, or escape from any situation. ** Take note that stun, silence, snare, knock-up and knockback effects can hit and stop mid-flight. Be aware of your enemies' capabilities to do these. ** is one of the longest dashes in-game, as such it allows going over large walls and otherwise impassable terrain. * When using , try to position yourself to be able to hit as many targets as you can with your AoE abilities. * Attacking turrets, inhibitors or the nexus does not trigger cooldown reduction for . It does, however, reset her auto-attack timer, build fury and extend the duration of . * While both hits triggered from deal on-hit effects, only the first hit is able to deal a critical strike. The second hit only deals a percentage of attack damage as damage. * kit allow her to do large amount of damage over time at close-range, but it doesn't provide her with burst capabilities. Failure to combine abilities together to effectively constantly attack a target will create a weakness for a period of time that your opponents can take advantage of, so be aware of your enemies' potential methods to disengage from you. * may be a skillshot ability with a fairly long range, but a lot of its value is in its armor reduction and additional on-hit magic damage, so it is frequently better to cast it when you are close to the desired target. * While may not seem like an important skill to level up on an AD-focused , keep in mind, that, between the armor reduction and additional on-hit effect, giving it a little priority during leveling can lead to surprisingly high damage output, especially, when deciding between leveling up or . The greater damage in a small amount of time of is also generally better for harassing in lane. Build Usages * lacks crowd control aside from the knockback from , which tends to be unwieldy and dubious in effectiveness in many cases. Movement speed slowing items like or items that are built from it are an effective source of CC. ** Both and are very powerful on , but buying both is not recommended. Which one you upgrade your into depends on the state of the current match, being the strategic upgrade you have to take your time with and being the tried and true early and mid-game choice. * On-hit effect and attack speed items have substantial synergy with skillset. They will increase fury generation, lower the cooldown on , proc the on-hit effect from more often, and increase her overall damage output significantly. ** The attack speed and on-hit damage-effect of synergizes well with , who can also quickly accumulate the item's stacks. *** and offer an excellent combination of sustain, damage and durability from both physical and magical damage for . * Items that grant attack speed and cooldown reduction are great offensive items for abilities, especially and . ** Although is more of a support item, it offers CDR, attack damage, health, lifesteal and an aura. ** is an excellent item for damage purposes on . Its active-effect's attack speed and movement speed help utilize her passive effects and chase, provides large amount CDR and the armor penetration scales with the armor reduction of . ** Although is manaless, is not wasted on her. The attack speed and CDR that it grants are useful and two of her abilities scale with ability power, it provides a lot of stats for one item slot. ** is great on as it gives her most of the stats she needs: attack speed, CDR, attack damage, and movement speed. also gives tenacity which allows her to replace with other boots. * is a great defensive item for . Its AoE active is very useful due to having a fairly minimal method for crowd control and her kit's pletheora of area of effect abilities prefers when enemies that are close together to stay that way as long as possible. * synergizes with passive, granting you a lot of survivability at a small cost in early game. * is a great mid game item as it helps sustainability along with the unique effect that allows her to stick to her target. ** It can be built into that synergizes well with and and allows her to maintain a strong late game. * used to be stacked as it's effect wasn't unique and it was procing for each target hit by while in dragon form, a video demonstrating this can be seen here ** and share a unique passive Cleave, meaning that stacking / doesn't increase splash damage and only procs on the primary target due to an intern timer. Jungling is one of the fastest junglers, having great clear speed and mobility allow her to excel at counter jungling as well. * Consider picking up for extended survivability and a to give your ganks more effectiveness. * Starting items: , 5 OR 5 * Skill progression: → → → personal preference. * Possible Jungling orders: ** Standard: → ( ) → → ( ) → → Gank ** Gank: → ( ) → → → → ( ) Gank at any time after killing the Red Lizard if an opportunity presents itself. Recommended builds Countering * While deals primarily physical damage, deals magic damage, which scales off the bonus attack damage that is built. Consider buying some MR items to reduce damage taken by it. * If you notice using her , move away from the spell path to avoid it damaging you. ** If you have stun, silence, snare, knock-back and knock-up abilities, use them quickly on when she casts to stop her mid-flight. * has a lot of potential for AoE damage while using . However, and strike in front of her, so splitting apart to make unable to face as much of your team at once will reduce the effectiveness of and . * Take note if fury bar is full while you are attempting to kill her. The long range of can easily allow her to go over walls even while a fair distance away from them, so avoid wasting abilities with significant cooldowns and costs on her. ** is not limited by cooldown - quickly gaining fury allows her ultimate to be ready long before yours if you misuse it. * requires fury, which is quickly gained by auto-attacking. That's a great opportunity to harass her from range and delay her ultimate. * shines in an extended close-combat fight over time. Use champions with many options to disengage and do your best to avoid such a fight against her. ** has no natural ways to keep you in place for her to auto-attack you. After using , she has little ability to catch up if crowd-controlled out of melee-range. Using crowd-control effects to hinder her movement during can also stop her from getting the ability to its maximum duration. * provides a very large amount of bonus movement speed at the beginning of the ability, which decreases a bit in effectiveness over time. Try to avoid using skillshots against until after she casts , as the movement speed boost, especially at the ability's initial use, can allow her to easily dodge them. * tends to jungle and normally, jungle route starts at red. Thus, considering stealing her blue is a likely safe method to take experience away her early jungle and to prevent any enemies from having it. * In her dragon form, is more powerful than during her human form. ** The passive in her ultimate is doubled, therefore it is recommended to buy armor penetration or spell penetration items. ** Keep your allies spread to avoid her and as the spells are turned into AoE spells. ** Beware overextending into tense situations to chase her in her dragon form. increases her movement speed to make catching her difficult and leaves a fiery trail that can deal significant damage if you do not avoid it. ** Following the burning trail allows you to find her easily, but you also take DoT. Champion spotlight Z66n3UYfPE4 Category:Champion strategies